


Пять раз, когда Дженсен ходил на чужие свадьбы

by Cunla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Хельга Винчестер на СикретСанту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Дженсен ходил на чужие свадьбы

1.  
Дженсен должен был идти по проходу и раскидывать лепестки роз по дорожке. Не по гостям. Аккуратно. Красиво. И не кривясь! Папа очень подробно объяснил ему задачу, даже несколько раз. Как будто Дженсену было пять лет, а не двенадцать! И теперь он должен был изображать херувимчика (так назвал его засранец Джош!) и улыбаться всю церемонию с корзинкой ощипанных лепестков роз в руках. А все потому, что родственники считают, что раз он омега, то должен изображать из себя ангела.  
Дженсен слушал заунывную речь священника и ковырял ногтем ссадины на костяшках пальцев, которые получил пару дней назад во время игры в индейцев и ковбоев. Сейчас он бы тоже с большим удовольствием побегал с братьями, чем стоял тут.  
И зачем дядя Шеп решил устраивать эту скучнейшую свадьбу? Всегда такой веселый, сейчас дядя у алтаря отвечал на вопросы священника и, похоже, собирался заплакать. А потом повернулся к своему теперь уже мужу, чтобы обменяться кольцами, и улыбнулся так, что Дженсен аж моргнул от удивления.  
Странные эти взрослые...  
Церемония закончилась, и Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением, шагнув снова на дорожку к выходу. Вдруг сзади в него кто-то врезался. Чуть не пропахав ковер носом, Дженсен в возмущении развернулся к растяпе.  
\- Ой, прости, я поскользнулся на чертовых лепестках! Я - Джаред Падалеки.  
Улыбающийся мальчишка, наверное, одногодка Дженсена, смущенно пожал плечами и протянул руку.  
Но тут взрослые протолкали их к выходу из церкви, прерывая несостоявшийся диалог.  
Окончательное знакомство произошло, когда всех, кто младше четырнадцати отправили развлекаться после банкета.  
Дженсен, наконец, представился, и до самого вечера Джаред таскал его по любимым закоулкам загородных владений Падалеки. Уже стемнело, когда они вернулись к родителям, которые, конечно, объявили тревогу и собирались вызывать Национальную Гвардию. И выговор им устроили совместный. Только пока Эклзы и Падалеки перечисляли возможные последствия такой провинности, Джаред незаметно сжал ладонь Дженсена и не отпускал до самого конца.  
На следующий день гости уже разъезжались, а Джаред куда-то запропастился, хотя Дженсен искал, пока уже машина не стала отъезжать.  
Несколько минут он смотрел в окно на уменьшающийся дом, пока Мак не назвал его сохнущим влюбленным. Иногда нужно задавать трепки младшим братьям, даже если они альфы!

2.  
Джош женился в двадцать три, и Дженсен, которому только стукнуло семнадцать, его искренне не понимал. Но тот настолько мечтательно выглядел в последние недели, что разговаривать или спрашивать что-либо у него было бесполезно. Как со стеной говорить. С тех самых пор, как тот увидел Мэтта Падалеки. Прямо в тот же вечер и пришел к родителям с просьбой о благословении. А ведь у него даже гона не было! Да и Мэтт ничего особого из себя не представляет… Так, может симпатичный, но маленький, хрупкий. Дженсен бы его обнять побоялся, а он все же не такой крупный, как его братья-альфы, хоть и пошел в отцовскую породу. От папы ему только смазливость досталась. Но Дженсен еще в первую течку решил, что так просто он никому не достанется.  
Вот не прошло и месяца после первой встречи влюбленных, как два клана, Эклзов и Падалеки, снова собирались на свадьбу. На этот раз в Далласе.  
Дженсен спер бокал с пуншем, пока никто из родителей не видел, и забился в уголок, наблюдая за подвыпившими гостями, которые старательно изображали танцы. Он прятался в тени, потому что лишнее внимание, которое ему обеспечивали внешность и пол, только мешало, а Дженсен в следующем году собирался поступить на психолога и часто устраивал себе небольшие тренировки по наблюдательности.  
Вот тот средних лет любитель ярких цветов в одежде, явно недавно ставший одиноким омега – он только что не вешался на оказывающихся поблизости альф, а градус алкоголя уже давал ему возможность не обращать внимания, связаны они или нет. Дженсену на секунду стало жаль этого омегу, но он продолжил обозревать зал.  
Скоро взгляд зацепился за кружок молодых альф, которые что-то обсуждать. Да, омег, кого же еще! Взрывы смеха порой заглушали даже музыку. А заводилой у них был явно тот высокий в черном костюме. Как будто на похороны пришел, честно слово. Хотя от пиджака теперь избавился. Он громче всех смеялся, постоянно что-то рассказывал и стоял практически в центре толпы, активно жестикулируя. Столько энергии должно быть направлено по жизни в правильное русло.  
Дженсен задумался и пропустил момент, когда его уединение было нарушено.  
\- Привет, не хочешь потанцевать? – высокий альфа, старше его на лет пять-семь возник как из-под земли.  
\- Нет, я не танцую, - окинув его взглядом, ответил Дженсен.  
Альфа не смутился:  
\- Тогда могу составить тебе компанию?  
Дженсен небрежно пожал плечом и сам не заметил как через полчаса, приоткрыв рот, слушал Питера, так звали альфу, рассказывающего о своем научном проекте для кандидатской. Они просидели вместе до конца вечера, а потом еще обменялись контактами. Дженсен решил, что эта свадьба очень даже удалась.

3.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что следующая свадьба будет у его родителей. После тридцати лет брака, они решили подтвердить клятвы, хотя Связь того и не требовала.  
Дженсен прилетел из Бостона только накануне, потому что его научную работу недавно, наконец, заметили, и новый гранд обязывал трудиться не покладая рук. А как самому молодому на кафедре, ему было сложнее пробиться. Поездка была не вовремя, но обидеть родителей он не хотел, поэтому прилетел и покладисто улыбался, пока старшее поколение умилялось, как же он вырос, и расспрашивало о будущей свадьбе. И никого совершенно не волновало, что связывать себя Дженсен еще лет десять не намерен. Он – омега, которой уже двадцать три и, значит, должен по и мнению всей душой стремиться к продолжению рода. «Сами-то, небось, в молодости не спешили остепениться» - мысленно негодовал Дженсен.  
Но спас его случай, точнее вечное озабоченное отношение папы к гостям. Тот попросил встретить с самолета одного из Падалеки и развлечь немного на самом празднике. Впервые Дженсен охотно выполнил заведомо скучную просьбу.  
Правда, она перестала быть скучной, когда в аэропорту к нему подошел высоченный красивый альфа и представился Джаредом Падалеки.  
Они были неразлучны все выходные, находя темы для разговора в совершенно разных сферах. Дженсен не мог и подумать, что у него окажется столько общего с человеком, который занимается архитектурой, живет в пригороде и совершенно не стесняется привлекать всеобщее внимание.  
К концу второго дня Дженсен понял, что влюбился по самые уши. Вопреки всем своим планам, он бы и признался, если бы случайно не услышал, что Джаред уже выбрал омегу и только ждет возможности устроить свадьбу.  
Дженсен не стал строить из себя героя романов и весьма дружески попрощался с Джаредом. Правда, телефона он не оставил, сославшись на плохую память на цифры, а номер, что дал ему Джаред, поселился навечно в бумажнике.

4.  
Четвертую свадьбу Дженсен даже пробовал сорвать. Потому что омега, которую выбрал Питер, точно была скорее проклятьем, чем ангелом, как это утверждал спятивший друг. Они поддерживали приятельские отношения уже семь лет, с той самой свадьбы, и Дженсен никак не мог поверить, что спокойный, уверенный в себе, рассудительный ученый может связать себя, влюбившись в легкомысленного фотографа на двенадцать лет младше.  
Он даже встретился в этим Эдвардом наедине, убедился, что тот действительно напоминает одуванчик, не глуп и весьма привлекателен. А еще порывист и слишком «легкий» для пары ученого.  
Попытки убедить Питера подумать, подождать не оказали никакого воздействия, и, в итоге, Дженсен опять стоял в темном уголке праздничного зала с бокалом теперь вполне законного виски. Дежавю. Оставалось надеяться, что Питер тоже сделал правильный выбор. Джош и Мэттом живут практически в раю, судя по рассказам, и порадовали родителей уже третьим внуком.  
Дженсен залпом допил виски и вернулся к бару за новой порцией. Его шатнуло у стойки, но крепкая рука справа удержала от его падения. Обернувшись, Дженсен уставился прямо на Джареда Падалеки.  
\- Празднуешь? – спросил, ухмыльнувшись, тот.  
\- Еще как! Не каждый день провожаешь друга в брачные оковы, - не слишком трезво пробормотал Дженсен. – А ты как?  
\- Эдвард – мой близкий друг, не мог пропустить, - пожал плечами Джаред.  
Счастливым он почему-то совсем не выглядел, и у Дженсена закралось подозрение, что он знает теперь имя того омеги, которому Джаред уже давно отдал свое сердце. Стало как-то еще горше - ревновать к эфемерному образу было проще. И чертова надежда подняла голову.  
Дальше они напивались в компании друг друга. Долго, методично и с рассказами о детстве.  
Закончился вечер безбашенным сексом в туалете. Таким, что вся кабинки шатались, и не догадаться, чем они там занимаются, мог только слепоглухонемой, живущий в другом штате. Дженсен громко стонал, сжимаясь на первом в своей жизни узле, и старался оставить на Джареде как можно больше меток, чтобы остаться в памяти хоть на неделю.  
Потом он поправил одежду, улыбнулся, хлопнул Джареда по плечу и развернулся к выходу, пока никто из них не опомнился для неловкости.  
Не отвечать на звонки Джареда, который как-то раздобыл его номер, было легко. Тяжело было осознавать, что он губит все возможности из-за гордости.

5.  
Не прошло и недели, как Дженсену пришло приглашение на свадьбу младшего брата. Маккензи женился, подтверждая традицию, в двадцать три. И самое забавное, что омега опять был из семьи Падалеки. Где они только успевали встречаться?! Ответ в голову приходит только один – на свадьбах.  
Отвертеться от поездки было нельзя, поэтому Дженсен собирался делать все, чтобы не попасться на глаза Джареду как можно дольше, в идеале – вообще избежать этой встречи.  
Конечно, план провалился. Не прошло и получаса с того момента, как Дженсен внес свой чемодан в комнату, как на пороге появился Джаред.  
\- Прости уж, что преследую. Просто хотелось узнать, насколько бессмысленное дело я затеял, выбрав тебя?  
Дженсен открыл рот. Закрыл. Сопоставил мысленно некоторые моменты и захотел побиться головой об стену.  
\- Ты меня выбрал? – хрипло спросил он, в горле образовалась Сахара, а сердце билось как заполошное.  
\- Тебя. Согласен?  
Дженсен успел только кивнуть.

+1.  
На его собственно свадьбе, папа клялся всем, что предвидел такой вариант еще когда смотрел на двух двенадцатилетних мальчишек, которые, слушая выговор, держатся за руки.


End file.
